I'll make it the best Christmas ever for you
by Spaceland
Summary: Dean wants Sam to have the best Christmas ever and Sam wants the same for Dean but will they be able to do this with John away on a hunt and with little money for decorations and presents, will this dream become a reality and will the boys have the best Christmas ever? WeeChesters!


Dean (9) Sam (5)

It was coming up to Christmas but Dean knew this Christmas wasn't going to be a family Christmas, John was on a hunt meaning Sam and Dean were left in the motel and to make things worse earlier that day John had phoned Dean saying he probably wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Dean knew he couldn't do anything to make John come home early so he decided to make it the best Christmas ever for Sam.

That morning while they were eating breakfast Sam asked "Dean, how will Santa know we are in a motel?"

"Well Santa knows where all the good kids live he's magic, of course he knows where you are, and I'm sure he'll know what you want." He replied.

Every day after school had finished Dean would meet Sam after school and they would do a paper round and Dean would use that money to buy food but little did Sam know Dean had kept some of the money to one side so he could buy a Christmas present for Sam. He had also come up with a plan on when he was going to buy a present, and that morning the plan was going to come into action. Sam was sat in front of the TV watching cartoons. "Sam I just had a call from the paper shop and they need me to deliver some christmas leaflets for them, you'll be ok on your own for a while won't you?" "Oh ok you won't be too long will you?" Sam asked. "No I will be back as soon as I can." Dean replied. "Wait Dean!" Sam shouted "Can I have some money to buy some sweets while your gone?" Dean sighed before giving Sam five dollars "Only go to the corner shop no further." Dean instructed. "I know" was Sam's reply

/SPN/

Sam waited for 10 minutes before getting up and walking out the motel door, he walked the short way to the corner shop. Once inside he looked around and found an aisle filled just with Christmas stuff. The aisle had Christmas sweets, tins filled with seasonal biscuits, wind up toys and snow globes- everything a small child could want. He looked around the aisle and then he found just the thing he was looking for, he took it off the shelf and to the cashier. "That's $3.99 please." The cashier said. Sam gave him the money, collected his change and left the shop. On his way back to the motel Sam saw a boy in Dean's class at school his name was James White and Sam noticed how he was walking around happily with his family basking in the Christmas spirit. Sam thought about Dean delivering papers and how he should be out having fun enjoying the Christmas season not working trying to make money. He sat there for a few minutes then got up, went back to the motel and hid what he had brought.

/SPN/

Dean expected the shopping centre to busy but it was absolutely packed with parents rushing round to find the perfect present for their child. Dean knew what he was going to buy Sam and straight away headed towards the toy shop. This shop was the most busy shop in the centre and every aisle was filled to the brim, Dean had to weave in and out of people to get to what he was looking for. He finally found the gift he was looking for, it was a tub filled with 100 toy soldiers. Ever since Sam was big enough not to swallow the pieces he had always played with Deans toy soldiers but earlier that year they had been left behind in a motel by accident. Sam hadn't said anything but Dean knew that his brother missed the games they played with those soldiers. Dean picked up the tub and joined the queue for the checkouts, which was the length of the shop.

Fifteen minutes later he left the shop and walked back to the motel through the town. While walking through he noticed a santa's grotto and looked in his pocket he had just enough money to bring Sam into town to see Santa.

/SPN/

When Dean got back to the motel room he quickly hid the tub of soldiers behind his back before Sam came bounding up to him. Sam was so busy talking about the cartoon he had been watching he didn't notice Dean was hiding something. Dean used this to his advantage and said to Sam "Go get your coat and shoes" "why?" Asked Sam "Because I've just seen Santa in the town and he wants to talk to you." Sam's face lit up at the idea of seeing Santa and he ran off to try and find his shoes. While he was looking for his shoes Dean quickly hid Sam's present under his bed where he knew Sam wouldn't look.

/SPN/

Stood in the queue waiting to see Santa, Dean could think of many other things he'd rather be doing. But it was all worth it to see the smile on Sam's face. Looking around he noticed all of children Sam's age were with their mom or dad and was sad Sam wasn't getting the same experience. Finally they got to the front of the queue "I want to go in by myself." Sam said. "Oh, ok" said Dean feeling slightly upset that Sam didn't want him in there. Sam stepped into the grotto and gasped at how beautiful it was there were fairy lights lighting up the inside of what looked like an igloo. Once inside he saw a jolly man dressed in red, "Don't be shy" the man said. Sam slowly walked up to Santa and one of the workers in the grotto dressed up like an elf lifted Sam onto Santa's lap.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked. The young boy looked up at him, his eyes filled with wonder, that he was talking to Santa. "I thought I wanted a toy for Christmas." Sam started. "What is it and i can get it for you." Santa encouraged. "No!" Sam said quickly "I don't want it anymore. What I really want for Christmas is for my big brother Dean to have the best Christmas ever." "I'll see what I can do for you." Santa said "I'm sure this Christmas will be magical." Sam walked out of the grotto and ran over to Dean. "What did you ask for?" Dean asked. "Er... Just for a toy." Sam replied, not wanting to tell Dean what he had really asked for. "I've had an idea! I have got a couple of dollars, let's see if we can buy any cheap Christmas decorations," Dean suggested.

An hour later they were in the motel room hanging up some paper decorations they'd brought from the shop. Dean was stood on a chair which was balancing on the bed trying to pin the decorations to the ceiling. While Sam was throwing paper chains over the small amount of furniture. Once they were finished they looked at their handiwork, satisfied with it they went to bed.

/SPN/

The next morning Dean was awoken by Sam jumping on his bed shouting something about Christmas Day. That's when Dean realised it actually was Christmas Day. "Happy Christmas Sammy!" Dean said to his little brother. "Sam go and get you and me a drink and I'll see if Santa came." While Sam was getting a drink Dean quickly got the tub of soldiers from under his bed, with a plastic bag covering the toys. "Look what Santa brought you." Dean shouted. Sam came running back to Dean and took the present off him. He pulled the soldiers out and looked at them eyes bright looking at them. "Thank you Dean I love them." He whispered. "Sam I didn't get you this Santa did." Dean reassured "I know he didn't Dean I asked Santa for something else. But I love the soldiers and I promise I won't lose these ones. Wait here Dean I have something for you." When Sam ran off Dean let his disappointment show that he had gotten Sam the wrong present, but he didn't know what else he wanted. "Here you go Dean." Sam shouted smiling up at him. Dean pulled his present out of the paper bag it was in. He looked at the pie "thanks Sammy I love it." He said pulling Sam into a hug.

Later that day they were sat on the bed watching a Christmas special on TV while eating what was left of Dean's pie. "Sammy." Dean started. "I'm sorry Santa didn't bring you what you wanted." "What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked. "He did bring me what a wanted." Dean gave Sam a confused look before asking "what did you actually ask for?" "I asked Santa if he could give you the best Christmas ever." A smile came on to Dean's face at those words and he said "Sam you didn't have to waste your Christmas wish on me I would have been happy anyway." "I didn't waste it because now you're extra happy." Dean looked at his brother and realised they didn't need their dad there to make Christmas special for them because in the end they would always do it for each other.

**Thank you for reading I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year **


End file.
